


A goodbye

by Bosh__tet



Series: Kiss prompts [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Kiss prompt: quick goodbye kissDeputy Nathan and John Seed have a final showdown. John gets the last word and more in before he goes.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Kiss prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765315
Kudos: 6





	A goodbye

Nathan was breathless as he ran into the garage, hopping into the plane to take off after John Seed. Adrenaline was pumping through the deputy, making his pulse pound almost louder than the propellers on the aircraft. It almost drowned out Nick. The pilot's voice cut through the static, offering Nathan help. "Give me the word and I'm there. I'm not letting that bastard get away with this."

His voice was still shaky, and Nathan had to admit he was impressed. His friend was still ready to fight even after having flesh from his chest carved off by a fucking psychopath. He nodded like Nick could see him as the plane left the ground. "Do it." He said, narrowing in on John's own plane in the distance. It took him a minute, but he eventually caught up. The Seed's voice came over the radio.

"You don't know when to quit do you!" John shouted into his headset. The bearded man sounded pissed. Something Nathan took a little bit of pride in. Irritating John Seed was his favorite pastime. "But it's no matter. I'll take care of you this time."

Nathan watched as the plane began to turn, bracing himself for fire. The deputy was not the best at aerial combat, so this was going to be rough. Thankfully, he only had to fend for himself for a few moments. The sight of Nick’s bright yellow plane was never more welcome than it was now. He could hear Nick cursing up a storm over the radio, calling the baptist all the colorful names he could think of, and Nathan couldn't help but smile. Nothing kept Nick Rye down.

Together they took on the plane, making quick work of it. The deputy had felt no greater feeling than he did watching it crash and burn to the ground. Nathan landed his own plane, hopping out and marching towards the wreckage with a purpose. John Seed could be seen on the ground trying to crawl away as he came to the front of the crashed aircraft. He kicked him, forcing him onto his back. 

They glared at each other when Nathan leaned down, fingers wrapping around the key hanging from John's neck. The Seed grabbed his wrist, pulling himself into more of a sitting position. "What if Joseph is right?" He sneered. You could tell the man was struggling to get the words out "You ever think about that?"

Nathan tried to yank his way out of the bruising grasp. "So the way you save people is by kidnapping and torturing them?"

John laughed. "You think Joseph is crazy, but he isn't." The youngest brother ranted. He gave Nathan the typical end of the world, we're saving everyone, and you're ruining it speech they kept trying to drill into his head. He barely listened, letting John have his final words. Finally he smiled at the deputy, pulling with a sudden, surprising amount of force. Their noses touched as John got as close as possible. "I hope you'll miss me." His tone was saccharine, that lusty, hungry look John always gave him now on his face.

And then his lips were on Nathan’s with an almost bruising intensity. It was clear he was trying to savour it. Their first and final kiss before he died. Thankfully it barely lasted a second, John going limp when life finally left him, allowing Nathan to rip away the key. He practically threw the corpse to the ground, spitting on him before quickly scrubbing his lips with the back of his hand. "Nasty motherfucker."

He jumped when a hand laid on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nick, an uncomfortable look on his face as he stared down at John. "Now that was just wrong." He said, obviously referring to the dead man "Sharky woulda beat his lights in for that if he wasn't already dead."

Nathan stood, shoving the small key into his pocket. "I'm just glad he's dead. Dude was such a fucking creep."


End file.
